At present, with the continuous improvements of people's living standard, applications of display products are more and more popular, and people propose higher and higher quality requirements on display products. However, display products are often influenced by static electricity in production, transportation and operation, thereby adversely influencing the quality of display products.
A common electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structure cannot completely prevent electrostatic discharge (ESD) of display panel from occurring. If the display panel experiences electrostatic discharge (ESD), the common electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structure is broken down, and electrostatic discharge (ESD) will damage the driving IC through signal lines, so as to further influence the display of the entire display panel.